


we count love on our tongues.

by esquitor



Series: not love, but worship. [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Art, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esquitor/pseuds/esquitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...maybe something about Mairon and Alkhar (and maybe even Kharif cause he is adorable), how they met and loved. There was mentioned a meeting on the battlefield, I could not forget that"</p>
<p>mairon and alkhar's story is a bit long so we'll go for kharif's (he's adorable tbh i can't resist). might be multi-chaptered with snippets along the way. in the same verse as 'belief.', but not necessarily required to read it.</p>
<p>the art portion is <a href="http://ithilien.tumblr.com/post/115737804626">voila</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	we count love on our tongues.

Blood and adrenaline rushes through his veins, cooling fight-fevered skin. He spits sand and blood, staining red the desert at his knees.

Beyond the dull haze of a post-battle high, he hears his men, those of them still alive and groaning and struggling to rise. Others too injured to stay awake, and others still.... dead.

The enemy's slain is higher, though. That gives him some satisfaction.

" _You fight well, Man of Illahm._ "

A voice like gold cuts though the cloud in his mind. He lifts his head, eyes lidded, and sees only the setting sun halo-ing the head of this battle's newest participant.

Strange. He was sure they'd all fallen already.

Yet this man is not as large as the others that have been felled, and not at all like this own. It's lighter, like the color of brass, sleek and slightly sunburnt. He wears a smile that seems to beckon the dead.

"..Who are you? Are you here to—"

Blood trickles over his right eyelid, obscuring his vision. He wipes it away quickly and grips his scimitar. Mehrad forbid he be caught off-guard so easily.

He doesn't expect a hand to be held in front of him, extended as though in friendship. The man is relaxed, languid, even.

The wide-bladed tip of the steel rod he carries is smeared with blood. The same color decorates his abdomen, the swirls on his arms and chest, the underside of his eyes.

" _One should introduce themselves before asking of others, no?_ "

The man does not ask.

"...Kharif."

He grips the proffered arm and finds himself pulled up with surprising ease and strength, though the stranger does not offer anything in return yet.

The Easterling (it's easier to tell now that the sun no longer makes him look like a god on this earth) is small— Kharif towers over him by almost an entire head. And he wears nothing but a pair of loose breeches, and a shawl around his head. Pauldrons he bears, lined with white feathers.

He doesn't look like a fighter.

Those painted hands move, gesturing, passing over the swirls and marks on skin with a dizzying effect. Kharif stumbles and finds the stranger far closer than he'd like (and yet not close enough), those very hands keeping him from falling completely over.

" _You have lost quite a bit of blood, merah_."

"I'm... not..." He's on the ground again, nestled in sand. He remembers seeing a small host of men behind this gilded stranger, yet none of them are coming forth. Is this to be his end? "..I'm not _merah_ yet."

Numbly he feels a mouth press over his own and he opens his eyes. Red and black speckled colouring frames a slit of gold, eyes glimmering in a mockery of the sun.

" _My name is Tar-Mairon,_ " the gilded god says, his breath and skin hotter than the sands at noon. " _You may know me better as Sauron, Lord of Mordor._ "

Is it the blood he's lost? The Lord of Mordor speaks as though he were a multitude of voices, like the chorus during prayer, and there is an aura about his head, around his eyes. _We await his Glory._

Somehow, he can find no reason to believe the man before him is telling anything but the truth.

Kharif leans in, sealing and accepting the offer of an alliance, and feels the Lord of Mordor smile against his lips.

And faints dead away.

.  
.  
.

When he wakes again, it feels like a dream. A wooden roof shields him from the evening sun, sheer black cloth hiding him ( _them_ ) from prying eyes. The gilded god sits nearby on a nest of fabrics and pillows, no longer so gilded as Kharif remembers. 

He's humming. Singing a song Kharif hasn't heard since childhood, sung by one whose face he can never recall and always as though accompanied by a full set of strings. Never the same as when his parents would sing it.

Only recently did he realize it for what it was. That it was only ever one man. This man.

" _Here, I found my love,_ " Kharif murmurs. The singing falters and for a moment he regrets it. " _Here, I found myself. Here, I made my home.. My sands, my streams, my never-ending voice._ "

".. _Here, I spilled my blood_ ," the Lord of Mordor sings, a verse that Kharif only recalls from his dreams on cloudy nights. " _Here, I learned what it meant to live, to love. Here, my love, my life, my heart..._ "

He sways with the palanquin, bending as a reed in the wind. Kharif leans closer.

"Who do you sing of, Lord Mairon?"

Gold-brass eyes turn to his, the depths of which he cannot ever dream to penetrate.

"We drew hearts into the stone," he says. "We counted love on our tongues and let them loose into the air. We sang with gravel in our lungs and breathed with dust in the air. We dreamt of a world where everything was ours, and nothing at all."

Then he looks away.

"We have brought your people back to Illahm, wounded or otherwise." The smile graces his face again, a ripple in a puddle. "Leave the West-Men to me."

That night, Kharif kneels before his altar and prays harder than he ever has before. For it must be blasphemous to yearn for a god who belongs to the Maker.

**Author's Note:**

> the southrons and easterlings worship melkor via mairon's whole temple to morgoth thing. i've expanded on it where he teaches them that melkor made men.  
> merah = invented southron for 'chieftain/admiral', as in the leader of a people.  
> mehrad = the first prophet of melkor. or so mairon called himself once upon a time.  
> as mentioned in 'belief.', there is a ~tradition~ of exchanging a kiss as an offer and acceptance of alliance. it's... usually... a chaste one....
> 
> song lyrics loosely based off of _from here_ by shukry ashour.


End file.
